READ IT READ IT READ IT!
by Purplefox135
Summary: read it if you want to know so much. it's a mystery. but i gotta say, it's awsome!
1. The Stone

Hey, I don't own Generator Rex. And I probably never will. So shut up and read. Molly is based off of me. If you read my other stories, you know this, and that her age tends to change from 6 in one story, to 10 in another, to 13 in yet another, to 16 in another, so her age is no reflection of mine.

Chapter 1

Molly looked out the window. She sighed. She looked at her text book. She flipped her brownish- red hair back from her hazel eyes. Her freckles showed, as well as her super pale skin. Was this all she was gonna due for the next however many years she had left in school? She thought in her head. She was almost 14, so about 4 and a half more years until 18. She sighed. The bell rung. She grabbed her stuff and went to her locker.

Let's see, yesterday she had reading, so today was P.E.

She groaned.

She wasn't exactly 'athletic', but she tried her best.

She went to the locker room and changed out.

It was mat ball today.

She normally loved mat ball, except for the fact she sucked in the field.

But she was tired and really didn't want to.

She went out and they did exercises and got into teams, and of course she was field first.

The first person kicked and it was right to her.

Or rather right above her.

She jumped but couldn't catch it.

"Ha! What's matter Molly? Can't reach?" Jake said. Jake had brown spiky hair, and a really annoying high pitched voice. And his mouth was a little too smart for her taste. They didn't like each other at all.

Yet again, the ball was kicked right above her, and yet again, she was just barely too short to catch it.

"Ha! I bet you can't catch the next one either!" Jake said. Molly was mad now. She was GOING to catch that next ball.

And the ball was kicked right above her. Molly jumped and saw she wouldn't reach, but something inside her told her to keep stretching, keep going up. Her finger's clasped around it.

"I got it!" She yelled. Then, she noticed something a little more important for the moment.

She was floating.

Molly looked down and then she decided to see if she could move. Something in her told her to just think pretend like she had jets on her feet. So she pretended the jets were propelling her towards a stunned Chloe, who had stopped between two bases at the sight of Molly. Molly tagged Chloe with the ball. Then she moved over to Kayla, who was in between second and third base. She tagged her.

"Three outs!" Molly said she looked down, and wondered how to get back on the floor. The same thing in her head told her to pretend the jets were slowing down. So she did just that and she landed. Then she ran up to her spot in line, and waited for the rest of her team. But everyone just stared. Molly was too happy that she had gotten all three of them out by herself to fully comprehend what had just happened yet. Then she looked thoughtful, and was in a state of shock herself.

But all that subsided when she heard an alarm. She looked at the fire alarms and realized it wasn't them. She looked around. No one else seemed to hear it. She just did what she had done before to fly, and left towards the alarm. It was a jewelry store being robbed! Molly knew that these powers would probably need to be used for stuff like that. She flew up and landed just to the side of the jewelry store then stepped out.

"Stop right there!" She yelled, sounding braver then she felt. The bad guys laughed.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out of school?" One said, still laughing. Molly's face got red. She ran up and punched him in the face.

"I AM NOT A KID!" she screamed. She always hated that, and she wasn't about to take it from this guy. The other two looked at her angrily. She ran up and kicked them. They fell on the floor. Then the first one tried to shoot her. But then she flinched, and everything stopped. She looked and saw the bullet, right before her chest. She grabbed it, and turned it towards the gun. She kinda did a little half laugh, and the scene restarted. The bullet went back into the gun, breaking it. The guy looked at her with wide eyes. She flew up and all of them looked at her with surprise. Then she grabbed them all by the collar, and tied them together with a piece of rope. She looked at the surprised jeweler and gave him back the sack full of diamonds and stuff the thief's had.

"How can I ever repay you?" He asked. She smiled.

"No need." She said.

"**Well, at least take this." He said, handing her a rainbow jewel, "It was said to have the power to help travel universes, but they couldn't get it to work, so they sold it to me for cheap." Molly took it.** "**Well, maybe I could try." Molly said. She put her hand over the stone.** **Now let me tell you a few things first.** **Molly believes that TV shows could actually be separate universes, all created when the first show is made, not aired.** **She also loves Generator Rex.** **So, when she closed her eyes, she thought, 'I wish to go to the Generator Rex universe.' ** **And surprisingly enough, she disappeared. ** **The jeweler was shocked.** **When Molly opened her eyes, it was dark. She looked around. She closed her eyes and tried to think of where in her or the Generator Rex universe's she could be.** '**Every room with the lights turned off or any place outside in the middle of the night.' Molly thought sarcastically.** **Then she heard a door open. She turned to the sound. Then the lights turned on. Several providence agents and Six were standing around her, with guns, and in Six's case, a pair of katinas. ** '**Oh wonderful. I was transported to providence.' Molly thought. She looked at Six.** "**How did you get in here?" He asked in a monotone voice.** **Molly decided rather then answer, she'd just go back to her universe. She tried, but it wasn't working. So she settled for just getting out of providence. When she opened her eyes, she was in a park. She sat on a bench and sighed. Why wasn't it working?** **She didn't have long to contemplate that though, because providence flew up in jets. They must've tracked her. Six leaped down and tied her up. She didn't resist. What would be the point? She had nowhere to go, and even if she did, they would track her. So she just let him take her back. She was placed inside a very sturdy flexi-glass cell, with a cot and a small hallway to a little bathroom. They had taken her stone away. She could easily breakout and get it back, but what would have been the fun in that? Eventually they would have to let her go, or they could keep her in here forever. There was no other way. So she laid her head down on the cot.** "**So Holiday, do you have any news on the girl?" Six asked.** "**Several counts. For one, she has no Nanites what so ever." Holiday said.** "**Didn't all living things on earth get Nanites in them?" Six asked.** "**Yes, well at least OUR earth." Holiday said. Six cocked an eyebrow, which for Six was basically dropping his mouth wide open and screaming.** "**This stone has the power to transport you across universes. she must have come from a different earth." Holiday said, "Another alarming thing, she has super speed, and strength, the ability to fly, laser eye beams, and several others."** "**Well, what are we going to do?" Six asked.**

"Well, I think we should have someone talk to her." Holiday said.

"Interrogation methods won't work. We've tried it already." Six said.

"Well, there is one thing I'm especially curious about." Holiday said.

"What?" Six asked.

"These results show she was more than capable of stopping you from catching her, and that she could easily breakout of that cage and overpower us for the stone." Holiday said.

"Then why doesn't she?" Six asked.

"That's what I'm wondering. I think I have a better method to get answers. think about it Six, she's 13, almost 14. Do you think she's really going to talk to us? We should send in Rex." Holiday said.

"What?" Six said.

"She needs to have someone around her age to open up to her. She more than likely knows no one here. She's probably scared." Holiday said.

"Very well." Six said.

Molly sat on the cot. They had tried to interrogate her several times. But she was strong. There was nothing they could do but let her go, or keep her here forever.

"Hey." She heard a voice say. She opened her eyes and looked at outside the wall.

She had been epically wrong.

Because standing there, was Rex himself.

"Hey Rex." She said, being careful not to blush or give anything away. He cocked his head. Two sides of her were battling. The one that told her to play it cool, and the one that thought that it would be amazing to bust out of here and hug him. She thought the cocking his head thing was so cute!

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

Uh-oh.

"Um, lucky guess?" She said. He looked at her. She knew he didn't believe her. He heard him talk into his earpiece.

"Does she have mind reading ability's?" He asked.

"No." She heard Doctor Holiday say on the other line. Her heart sank. He wasn't visiting her because he wanted to, he had visited her because providence had made him. He looked at her strangely.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked.

"I have super hearing. I heard that. You didn't come to see me. You came to ask me questions and get answers." She said. He frowned.

"Not just that." He said. Molly knew he was lying. She shivered. It was really cold in here. Rex looked at her sadly.

"Didn't they give you a blanket or something?" He asked.

"No." Molly said, deep in her heart knowing he didn't really cared, and that she really wished he did. She saw him take off his jacket and put it in. She crawled over to it. She picked it up and put it on.

'So this is what he smells like…' She said, inhaling deep sniffs. He smelt like, like, she couldn't quite describe it.

"Hey, why don't you leave?" He asked. Molly didn't answer. She instead left to the bathroom so she wouldn't be tempted to give in. he sighed.

"She's never gonna talk to me doc." Rex said.

"Try again. We have today as a trial period and if it doesn't work, White Knight is gonna use harsher methods." Holiday said.

That got Rex's spirit up.

"Okay, but she went into the bathroom to avoid me. What should I do?" Rex asked.

"Get the key." Holiday said. Rex turned a dark red.

"But what it she's ACTUALLY going to the bathroom?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. Being embarrassed is better than getting shocked." Holiday said.

Rex sighed.

He left and got the key. He opened the cell, carefully locked it, then went down the hallway to the bathroom and knocked.

"Go away!" She yelled, "I won't talk! No matter what!"

"Will you just answer one question for me?" Rex asked. Molly was silent for a while.

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"If you can leave at any time, why don't you?" Rex asked.

"Sorry, that question is not one I'll answer." Molly said.

Rex sighed.

"Please. If you don't answer at least one question, they'll shock you." Rex said. Molly came out. She gave a devilish smirk.

"Well, that's a chance I'll take." Molly said.

OMG! Craziness. Sorry it's so long. I didn't want to stop. But I guarenntee that the next chapter will be up soon. No promises about the length. Give me reviews! PLZ!


	2. Shocking

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 2

Molly had several burn marks. She had been zapped several times. But she stayed strong. She looked at the food they'd given her. She wasn't about to eat it. She was just sitting on her bed, wrapped in Rex's jacket. She opened her eyes and saw him, looking at her sheepishly. She turned over. It wasn't his fault. She didn't want to talk. So why was he here? Probably to try again.

"Hey." He said. Molly stayed silent, although her brain was twinkling with curiosity.

"Um, I'm not supposed to be here…But I brought you something." Rex said. Molly could hear his heart beating faster, but not in a lying way. She looked over. She put the jacket down. He had put pizza in the food chute. Pepperoni, her favorite. She went over and grabbed it. She ate slowly, then when she was done, looked up at Rex with big eyes. He was looking at her uncomfortably. She wondered what it was.

"Sorry, about all the burns…" He said. Molly looked back at him angrily. She went to her bed. He wasn't any different from the other people she knew. He just thought she was a kid, helpless. She never liked that.

"Are you angry at me about the burns?" Rex asked. Molly's rage burned even deeper. She stood up. She walked straight to the door. Rex still looked sorry. Molly took the key that she had 'liberated' from the guard the other day. She opened the door. Now he looked scared.

"Do you wanna know WHY I'm angry? It's because your just like them!" Molly yelled.

"I didn't want to do the shocks! I am completely against them!" Rex said scared.

"Not providence!" Molly yelled at him, "You're just like everyone else I've ever met! You treat me like a little girl, but I'm not! My parents, my friends, my enemies, everyone always acts like I'm just a weak helpless little girl!" She flew up, and she put a dent in the wall.

"Do I look helpless?" She said. Part of Rex told him to run and press the emergency button. But the other part, the one that told him to come down here, the one that told him to bring her food, the one that told him to get pepperoni pizza instead of pineapple for her, the one that was wanting to grab her and pull her close and run his fingers threw her hair, the one that wanted to go rip White Knight's throat out for doing this to her, was telling him that she was just frustrated. He wouldn't get hurt. She was just venting her frustration.

"No." Rex said in a soft tone, "I never thought you were helpless. I was just, sorry for the burns." Molly's expression softened.

"I'm sorry for yelling." She said, "I was just, frustrated."

'Wow. Point one for part 2.' Rex thought. He smiled.

"It's okay." Rex said.

"I'll go back in now." Molly said softly. Rex looked at her curiously again.

"Why? If you could get out the whole time, why didn't you? Why are you going back in?" He said. She looked at him with another smirk.

"Do you really think I'll give up that easily?" She said.

He smiled.

"No. but it was worth a shot." He said. She went back in. But she gave him the key to lock it. He did it, but she could tell he was sad about it. He left. She grabbed the other key she had liberated. She put it in the slot and turned it. She had gone on these night trips a few times. She didn't leave providence, she just, walked around. Most lately she had been going to visit the stone, seeing if she could get back yet. She went to the stone and tried. She still couldn't go back. She went back to her cell, not wanting to walk any more. This had been fun, but she wanted to go back. She started to cry. Even if they all babied her a bit, they were still really good friends.

Rex woke up. He heard footsteps. He followed the sound of them, but then they faded out. Then he heard crying. He went and saw it was Molly. She was crying. He had kept the key she had given him. He opened up the door and locked it behind him. He ran to her.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked.

"I-I mi-miss m-my f-f-friends!" She said sobbing.

"Well then why don't you go back?" Rex asked. Molly couldn't keep it from him any longer.

"I can't!" Molly said, "The stone won't let me. That's why I didn't go back when Six found me. It won't let me go back." Rex put his arm around her shoulder. He was sad for her. To be trapped in another universe, without a chance of seeing Noah, and Six, and Doctor Holiday, he wouldn't be able to stand it. He hesitated, then moved his hand toward her hair. She pushed him off. He looked at her astonished.

"I don't let ANYONE touch my hair." She said suddenly steely. She shoved him out. He had a feeling that her hair had something tied to it. He came back in. He looked at her and came closer. Then he noticed something. She had a lonely look on her face, but under that, she seemed to be suppressing something, an urge of some sort.

And it was true.

Molly was suppressing the urge to run her fingers through his hair, to pull him as close to him as possible, to explore his mouth with her tongue. She had never let anyone else come so close to touching her hair. Ever since she was little, her mom had brushed her hair with such roughness, and that her hair often came out. So she had stopped letting her brush it. And no one but her had ever touched her hair since. It had become a sort of window to her soul. And he had almost touched it. He was so close to getting her soul. And it had taken all her power not to let him.

That and a bit of reflex she'd developed over the years.

She'd nearly bit her friend Alyssa's finger off over it once.

He tried to touch it again, but she smacked his hand away.

She wasn't going to let him in.

She couldn't let anyone that far in.

Not again.

OOOOHHHHHHH! Past secrets much?


	3. Molly's Friends

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 3

"Did, did something happen last time you let someone get close to you?" Rex asked, concerned.

"Yes." Molly said sad, "It was…My best friend. Erin. We were so close. We even looked alike. We were tighter than anything. We often had a crush on the same person. But we never fought over him. We helped each other get closer to the person, often earning us weird glares from the guys. But one day, in fifth grade, her mom made her home schooled. We started seeing each other less and less, especially when she dropped out of girl scouts, which I promptly dropped out of after because of the fact everyone else in the troop was mean to me. It hurt so bad. I just can't let anyone get that close again. I can't let anyone hurt me like that again."

"I won't do that." Rex said.

"That's what you say now, but I have to be able to go back eventually, and you'll have to stay here. That will hurt more than anything else." Molly said.

"Well you could always come visit." Rex said.

"You and I both know how hard that would be. I have homework, and I like to hangout with my friends once and a while." Molly said. She knew that she would be able to watch him on TV, having the time of his life, without her, and flirting with that stupid Circe, but it wouldn't be the same. And she couldn't tell him about the TV show. It might wreck it. She sighed. She never thought she would be getting even close to this with a cartoon character.

"Well, I'll find a way." Rex said, sounding determined. Then he went to his bedroom again, to catch some z's.

Molly decided to look at that stone again. She picked it up, and turned it over in her hands. She realized that the universal transporter wasn't its only power. She put her finger on the red stripe. She sensed a fiery passion, fury, anger, and heat coming from it. She knew it must've been the power of fire that powered this part. Then she put her finger on the orange one. She couldn't quite place what she felt in this one. Her stomach rumbled. She thought of chocolate ice cream. Then in her other hand, some appeared! She ate it and realized this stripe must be able to create and destroy matter. Then she put her finger on the yellow stripe. She sensed whimsy, a cool summer breeze, and tinkling bells. This must be wind. Then she put her finger on the green stripe. She sensed stability, growth, life, and power. This must be earth. Then she put her finger on the blue stripe. She sensed the ocean, raging emotions, tidal waves, rain, and a calm manner. She felt like the moon was pulling at her. This must be water. Then she put her finger on the purple stripe. She sensed all the universes as one, she sensed great power. This must be the universal travel stripe. Now why would one stone have all this? Well, it had to be very important.

Then it dawned on her.

This stone, must keep balance in all of the universes.

She felt something tugging at her brain.

Could she absorb the power of this stone?

No, it wouldn't be right.

Plus, if she died, all of the universes would fall out of balance!

She studied it closer.

No, this thing could make its own power, so if she absorbed a lifetimes worth of it, it would still be there to balance out the universe. She'd just be there too. It would be awesome! But first she had to study it some more. She touched the orange stripe and made an exact replica of the stone that gave off the same readings, but didn't actually work. She placed it where the real stone had been, and left to her cell to study it.

Rex popped into Molly's cell to see if she was better than last night. She seemed to be engrossed in something. But what?

Molly had almost done it. She had found out that the rock was able to travel on its own if not tampered with for so long. She was now on to absorbing the power. She was almost done, when she heard Rex walking in.

'No, no just a few more seconds…' she thought. Then, she could feel it. She had absorbed enough power for her lifetime. It had taken an hour to study it, and she had been up the rest of the time, and it was what, noon? And she was up at midnight, so that was a good sign she'd live for a long while. She hid the stone.

"Whatcha doin Molly?" Rex asked curiously.

"Just working on getting back." Molly said with a smile. Rex's eyes opened wide.

"You didn't." he said.

"I did. But it doesn't matter. Here. Have it. I don't need it anymore." She said handing it to him.

He looked at her puzzled.

"Why?" He asked.

"Watch." Was Molly's answer. She raised her hands, and a portal opened. You could see three girls through it. One had blond hair and glasses. That was Brianna. Another had brown hair and glasses. That was Alyssa. And another had red hair, and no glasses. That was Melody. Molly tried to step through, but she was blocked. She nearly cried. But her friends noticed her and waved. They all came over. They seemed to be saying 'come back!' but she shook her head. She showed them she couldn't. then Brianna, being the insane person she is, Jumped through, pulling Alyssa with her. They both Hugged Molly. Then they looked at Melody expectantly. She shook her head no and seemed to say, 'oh no, I'm not going in there.'. They gave her puppy dog eyes and she smacked her head. Then she looked at the ground, sighed, and shook her head some more as she seemed to say 'this is insane.' Then she jumped through.

REVIEW OR DIE!


	4. Noah

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 4

Rex walked in to see how Molly and her friends were doing. He had brought Noah. He told him to stay there and wait until Rex gave the all clear signal. He saw Molly, Brianna, and Alyssa hanging upside down on their cots. Melody was sitting on her's, reading. Rex unlocked the door and went in.

"What are you doing?" He asked them.

"Were seeing who can hang upside down the longest." Molly said. Rex looked at Melody.

"Why aren't you joining them?" Rex asked. Melody looked up from her book with a glare.

"Do I look insane?" She asked. Then she looked back down at her book. Rex shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to Molly and them.

"You really should sit up." Rex said.

"I will after they do!" Molly said stubbornly.

"NEVER!" The girls said. Molly started to feel lightheaded. There was only one thing to do.

"Chocolate." Molly said. Alyssa and Brianna shot up.

"Where, Where?" They said looking around.

"I win!" Molly said sitting up.

"You cheated!" Alyssa said.

"No I didn't. Think back to when we started. Did we make any rules?" Molly asked.

"No." Alyssa said.

"Then I couldn't have cheated." Molly said.

"I hate it when you're right." Alyssa grumbled.

"What do you want?" Molly said victoriously.

"I wanted you to meet Noah." Rex said, waving his hand.

"We all know Noah." Brianna said. Molly's eyes got wide.

"How?" Rex asked.

"From-" Brianna started to say, but Molly clamped her hand over her mouth. She dragged Alyssa, Melody, and Brianna into the bathroom.

"You idiot!" She said to Brianna.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"It would take away all his spirit if he knew he was in a cartoon show in our universe!" Molly said, "We can't mention it to him!"

"Oh, sorry." Brianna said.

Molly made two things and stuck them in Brianna and Alyssa's mouths.

"These will shock you when you come close to saying something about Rex's TV show to him." Molly said.

"Why doesn't Melody get one?" Alyssa whined.

"Because she's smart enough to keep her mouth shut!" Molly said. Melody smiled at them.

"And you two are blabbermouths!" Melody said smugly.

"That is," Brianna and Alyssa started to say defensively.

"Totally true." They finished sheepishly.

"Now come on." Molly said. They went back. Rex had his head cocked slightly.

"What were you going to say Brianna?" Rex asked.

"Um, I was going to say from school, but Molly reminded me we weren't in our own universe, so it couldn't be the same guy." Brianna said. Molly leaned over.

"Nice save." She whispered.

"Thanks." Brianna whispered back. Then Noah stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey." Noah said.

"Hey." The rest of them said.

"Who wants to play basketball?" Rex asked.

"BASKETBALL!" Brianna yelled running after them.

"I like to play!" Said Melody, looking up from her book. She put her bookmark in and put her hair up and ran out too.

"I'll play." Said Alyssa. Molly stood still.

Her logical half was telling her 'No way! You stink at basketball! Not only will you be severely hurt, but you'll be humiliated! Don't do it!' but her emotional half was telling her 'go on! It'll be fun! Who cares if you're not good? Practice makes perfect, and you'll get to see Rex running and sweaty!'.

Molly decided this time it would be better to listen to her logical half.

Rex started to run after them, but stopped when he saw that Molly wasn't going.

"Aren't you coming?" Rex asked. Molly gave him a little half smile.

"Sorry, but I'm not the 'athletic' type. Especially for basketball." She said sheepishly.

"Come on!" Rex said beckoning. Then she saw that he had something on his arm. She stepped closer, and lifted up the sleeve.

He had a big scratch on his arm. She pulled up the sleeve even more to examine it.

"It's just from an Evo battle this morning." Rex said.

She slid her lips down it, ghosting little kisses as she moved. Rex shivered. Molly couldn't help but smile a little. After she was done, she pulled the sleeve back down carefully and looked him in his wide open eyes.

"What was that for?" Rex asked. Molly pointed back at the scratch, not wanting to speak for once. He looked at it. It was already healed!

"How did you do that?" Rex asked. Molly smiled. She shrugged her shoulders. Then she skipped off to do something. Rex looked at her shocked.

"Hey, do you have any more of her power's you forgot to tell me about?" Rex said.

"Well, she had healing powers, and something called 'aura vision'." Doctor Holiday said.

"What's that?" Rex asked curiously.

"It's the power to see aura's. The energy that radiates from your soul. This gives her power to sense when something's wrong, or when someone's hurt, because aura darkens in those places." Doctor Holiday explained, "And not to mention it gives her the power to see what a person's like."

"Thanks." Rex said. Then he hung up.

'that girl is something special.' He thought.

Sorry about it being shorter.


	5. Six's Journal?

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 5

Molly must have been insane today.

She, for some unfathomable reason, had decided to play basketball.

First five seconds, she had gotten hit from a rebound shot and landed hard on the pavement.

She had broken her toe. And a few fingers.

With her new healing ability's, she would be healed in a few hours, but for now, she was just lying in Doctor Holiday's lab, wondering what had compelled her to do such an idiotic thing. She knew she would get hurt.

So why did she do it.

She thought hard.

She could only think of one thing.

Rex's wonderful, carefree, lit-up smile.

That was worth it.

Well, obviously not worth broken appendages, but you know what I mean.

Idiot!

"You know, most people try to make it THROUGH the hoop. They don't try to make it bounce off the hoop into their face." She heard.

She didn't even need to guess.

"Go away Bobo." Molly said.

"No, I think I'll stay." He said with a smile. Molly turned onto her stomach.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Ya." He said.

"No, I think you're going." She said, making the wind lift him up and take him over to the pool. She could see him in her mind. She let the wind drop him. She created a whirlpool in there. Then she let him get out, soaking wet and looking angry. She laughed as he came in.

"Ya, ya real funny girly." Bobo said.

"Now are you gonna leave or do I have to make you again?" Molly asked.

"See ya!" He said and ran off.

"That's what I thought…" Molly said to herself.

She tried to think of something to do while she was waiting, but thought of none. Then she saw a journal sitting to the side. She remembered Six setting it down. He must've forgotten to pick it back up.

She almost floated Six down here to get it, then thought 'a chance to see into Six's mind? Why would I EVER pass that up? Plus it's something to do.' So she picked it up. She opened to the first page and began to read.

_Your lips speak soft sweetness  
Your touch a cool caress  
I am lost in your magic  
My heart beats within your chest_

I think of you each morning  
And dream of you each night  
I think of your arms being around me  
And cannot express my delight

Never have I fallen  
But I am quickly on my way  
You hold a heart in your hands  
That has never before been given away

Now she was certain of it.

Six had a crush on Holiday! So she went to the very next page he would be using of his journal, and wrote 'then ask her out you idiot!' in large letters, and underlined each one. She read the poem on the page before that.

_When I'm with you,  
eternity is a step away,  
my love continues to grow,  
with each passing day._

This treasure of love,  
I cherish within my soul,  
how much I love you...  
you'll never really know.

You bring a joy to my heart,  
I've never felt before,  
with each touch of your hand,  
I love you more and more.

Whenever we say goodbye,  
whenever we part,  
know I hold you dearly,  
deep inside my heart.

So these seven words,  
I pray you hold true,  
"Forever And Always,  
I Will Love You."

'AAAAWWWWWWWWWW!' she thought. She didn't want to intrude anymore, so she floated Six down.

"You left your book." She said. She handed it to him, and he looked through the pages. When he came to the page she had written in, he looked at her.

"I don't know how." He said. Molly smirked.

"Just ask. Ask her if she wants to go get coffee. That's simple enough. Then if it doesn't go well, it's no skin off your bones." She said. Six looked down, like he didn't think it was a good idea. In her head she thought, 'why is he acting just like all of my friends? And why am I always the advice giver, and never on a date?' she decided it was time to pull out the big guns, something that almost always worked on her friends.

"You'll never know if you don't try." She said with a smile.

"Maybe I don't need to know." Six said. She should have known she'd have to fit it to Six.

"Think about it. You're Six! The sixth most deadly man on the planet! You defeat Evo's, Kick butt, manage a rambunctious teen with the power to make machines, and not to mention are really good with a pair of Katina's. You aren't scared of anything! Except, it seems, asking someone to a coffee date." Molly said with a smile, using another strategy she had learned.

"Me scared? Not a chance." Six said walking out. He poked his head back in. his expression looked somehow softer.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"No problem. Not something I wouldn't have done for any of my other friends." She said returning the smile. Then she closed her eyes and decided to give in to the sleep that the meds the doc had given her were pulling her in to.

Six smiled.

He had never had a friend before.

He went off to find Doctor Holiday and ask her on that coffee date.

He found her in the rec. room. She looked really tired. She had been working day and night lately. Six walked up to her, maintaining his emotionless look, even though several emotions were coursing through him.

Nervous, scared, regretful, angry, worried,

Then Holiday looked at him with her beautiful smile.

Loving, kind, warm, sweet, funny, intelligent, forgiving, beautiful

With that one look, he had gone from listing his emotions to listing Holidays most incredible qualities.

"Holiday, you look, tired." He said, knowing that although she wasn't at her prime right now, she still looked gorgeous.

"Ya. It's cause I am." She said.

"Would you like to join me for coffee?" Six asked. Holiday's eyes widened.

Had Six just asked her out?

"S-Sure." Holiday said.

And with that, they left to a coffee shop.

Thanks for reading! REVIEW!


	6. Holiday's sister

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 6

Molly woke up. She rubbed her eyes. Ugh. That had to be the second worst sleep she'd ever had.

She didn't want to think about the first.

She realized she was healed, and went to snoop around. She found a big white room. Six and Holiday were standing in it, looking at a screen that had White Knight on it.

"So what you're telling me is that this girl, Molly, is not a threat and could in fact help us with our mission?" White said angrily.

"Yes." Holiday said.

"Six?" White asked turning to him.

"At first I thought the girl could be trouble, but she has proven to be quite the opposite. I think as well that she could be a vital asset." Six said.

"Very well." White said, "Give her the room next to Rex's."

"And her friends?" Six asked.

"The same room. Refurbish it with some new beds. If this girl is as much of an asset as you make her out to be, then we need to keep her happy." White said.

"Thank you sir." They both said. White faded off the screen, and they came walking out.

"Thanks guys. But you didn't have to do that." Molly said with a sheepish smile.

"Nothing I wouldn't have done for another friend." Six said with a hint of a smile in his words. Holiday looked confused, like she was missing something.

"Well I have to go." Holiday said. She left, and Molly told Six she had to go as well. She followed Holiday, having a feeling she knew where she was going. And she was right. In no time, Holiday was at the hole. Molly came out of the shadows.

"Molly! I was just-"

"I know. It's your sister. I'm going to do something but you must promise me you won't tell anyone about it." Molly said. Holiday looked at her warily.

"I promise…" she said, wondering what Molly would do. Molly rose up her hands. She was getting rid of the bad Nanites inside Holiday's sister. Her sister turned back into a normal human, who looked a little like Holiday. Holiday opened the door. She looked at Molly shocked. Holiday's sister left to a different place.

"How did you do that?" Holiday asked.

"You know the law of conservation of matter?" Molly asked.

"Yes." Holiday said.

"Well I can surpass that law. I can create" Molly said making a diamond come out of nowhere, "And destroy" She said making it leave again, "matter at my very will. All I did was destroy the Nanites that were making your sister an Evo."

"How can I repay you?" Holiday asked. Molly smiled.

"I was repaying you." She said, and then she left.

'There goes one of the kindest girls in the entire world.' She thought as she went to find her sister and tell her what she needed to tell everyone.

"So let me get this straight. You went down to the hole, and your sister was somehow cured?" White asked.

"Yes." Holiday said.

"And according to her, it was like she had just awoken from a horrible sleep, and she couldn't remember anything?" White asked.

"Yes." Holiday said.

"Well then, she is cleared to go if that's all." White said.

"Okay. I'll tell the solders." Holiday said pleased.

"Very well." White said. Then his image faded off the screen.

Holiday went to Molly's new room and slipped in some pizza, soda, chips, and a few video games she had learned Molly liked. she put a note on top. 'I know you said you were repaying me, but it feels like you have done so much more than that. Please enjoy. Love, Holiday.' She had written. Molly was still at the pool with Rex and her friends celebrating. This would be a nice treat for when they got back.

Molly was in the locker room with her friends. She was glad that it was time to go to her new pad. She got changed, waited for them to as well, and opened the door. It was awesome!

She looked around, and noticed some pizza, soda, chips, candy, video games, ect. And a note on top of it all. She read it and thought to herself that Holiday was the best. Then she heard a knock at the door. Rex and Noah were standing there with a big present.

"Happy room-warming!" they said and came in. they gawked at all the stuff Holiday had brought.

"Wow, who'd you get all this from?" Rex asked.

"Holiday." Molly said.

Rex looked at her.

"What did you do? Save a small village of kittens?" Rex asked, "I never get this much stuff from Holiday."

"Oh, it was just a house warming gift. So you ready to get your butt kicked at Pokémon?" Molly asked with a smile. In this universe they had all of the same shows as Molly did at home, except for Generator Rex of course. Rex never let Molly or any of the girls watch Cartoon Network around the time Rex's show was normally on.

"Me? Get my butt kicked? By you? HaHaHa no way." Rex said getting a controller.

The score on Rex to Molly wins, was 0-99, with Molly the 99. Rex had underestimated the power of her Pokémon skills. She was awesome.

"Ready for loss number 100, or do you give up?" She said.

"How about a different game?" Rex asked.

"Sure. Pick any you want. I'll still whoop your butt." Molly said smugly. Rex pulled out 'Wii sports' and challenged her to a game of bowling.

Molly had gotten a perfect score. She looked at Rex.

"Who is the video game master?" She asked. Rex had given up.

"You." He said.

"And don't you forget it." She said handing the controller to Noah. She was tired of playing video games. She lied down on the bed. Maybe she could just sleep for a few moments…

_It was dark. She could hear the creaking. It was coming for her. _

_She ran and saw blood, bright red blood everywhere._

_She saw the body parts of the ones she loved strewn everywhere. _

_She was the last person on earth._

_They were all coming for her._

_She was surrounded._

_The evil man-eating giant robot dogs were everywhere._

_She couldn't get away._

_She was trapped._

_She was going to die._

_She was helpless._

Molly screamed and woke up in a cold sweat. Everyone was looking at her strangely. Molly put her hand to her head. She hadn't had that dream since she was 10 years old. This was the third time it had happened. Once when she was six, once when she was ten, and now when she was thirteen.

Everyone rushed to her side.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Just a bad dream is all." She said. But she still couldn't convince them. She was still in a cold sweat and she was shaking. She looked a little hysterical.

She FELT a little hysterical.

"Why don't you tell us about it?" Melody asked.

"No, no, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Molly said.

"Come on. We'll understand." Alyssa said.

"No, I'm good, really." Molly said.

"Just tell us about it!" Brianna said.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" She yelled before running into the bathroom and locking the door.

It wasn't just the dream that was bothering her now.

Everyone was babying her again.

She could manage this stupid dream.

Couldn't she?

'Get a hold of yourself Molly.' She thought splashing some water on her face, 'everyone is fine. You just need to stay awake until you completely forget about it.'

Molly's breathing had slowed down.

She was no longer sweating.

She wasn't shaking.

She was back to her normal color.

Her eyes didn't look like they'd been crying.

She was okay.

She unlocked the door and stepped back out.

Everyone looked at her.

"I told you I'm fine. You don't need to make a big deal out of it. It was just a dream, nothing more." Molly said.

Everyone nodded their heads and looked away.

Molly liked it better that way.

Thanks for reading! Please keep reviewing! For the children!


End file.
